Romano's broken heart
by Ivansbabe66
Summary: Romano has just hit a rough patch in his life
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I he you like this one. Yes Romano is a bit O.O.C. but I had to write this when i thought about it. If you guys like it and I have a good response on it I might make a chapter 2. Thanks** guys.  
><strong>-Ivansbabe66<br>****oh and in no way do i own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>2 days after the break up Romano was lying on the couch simply breathing, when the blood starting rolling down his arm again. He felt the sweet relief of pain to know this whole thing was real. It made him forget the pain of Antonio being gone. The pain of heart break disappeared from the blood pouring out of his cuts on his arm and upper thigh.<p>

"Here come the tears again."

He thought to himself. The past few days were hell he didn't want to eat, sleep or even move. He still loved Antonio. He always would. He wanted to keep trying to get him back. But he knew he couldn't that would only push him away.

"Great! Just FUCKING GREAT!"

He yelled as he started to cry even harder and shake a bit. He wanted to text him so badly. Just looking at his name in his phone made his heart ache. What happened to love forever and that he wasn't going anywhere no matter what? He hated himself for letting it go this far. He made himself go numb for weeks. Nothing was helping him heal.

"Damn this man and his effect on me! My security blanket, my best friend, the love of my life gone in a simple second."

He knew it was his fault which made it worse. That damn word that freaked him out partly had something to do with the worst part of their relationship. Commitment. Romano did not want to turn out like his parents, and have a kid and then Antonio walking out on him.

"It's to late for him and I, but I have to get over this fear. Or I could get over it and wait a while then try to get him back."

He quickly dismissed the last thought knowing he meant nothing to Antonio anymore. At least not in that way. He was ok with it but he wasn't all at the same time. He finally talked to Antonio. They were ok being friends even though Romano's heart was still broken. Every day he put on the same damn smile and made sure that Antonio was ok. He walked around with s head down and cried a lot. But little did he know his heart break was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2. Here is what we are going to do. This is a split chapter. You chose the ending. I couldnt decide what to do with this it could go 2 ways happy or sad. This one today is the sad one. BUT the happy one will probably be up soon seeing as it is Spring Break. Oh and I owe someone a huge huge thank you He sits there and listens to me go through like sessions of talking to mainly myself so I can get his feedback about my ideas. These stories would be good but not as great as they are so thank you to HopelessfanofUSUK. You guys should also go check out his page if I had to pick only one author to read stories from it would definately be him so Thank you very much:). Oh and thank you to you guys as well.**

**So without further ado ending 1 to Romano's Broken Heart.**

* * *

><p>Romano had the phone in one hand and the vicodin bottle in the other. He was weighing his options.<p>

"To call or not to call that is thy question." He said to himself.

The bathtub was filling quickly. The soft hum of the water sounded fresh and cool. He slowly dialed the phone.

1 ring…

2nd ring…

3rd ring…

4th ring…

5th ring…

6th ring…

"Hey it's Antonio's voicemail…. Hehe Romano stop it…sorry leave your name and number after the beep and I will call you back when I can."

Romano shut off the faucet. Antonio still hadn't changed his voicemail greeting from back when they were together and Romano was grabbing Antonio's sides and was kissing his neck. For the 90th time that week Romano felt a tear go down his cheek. He said to the answering machine slowly…

"Tonio, I have always loved you and I always will. With me saying this parting might not be so bitter sweet to me."

He hung up. He looks out the window and sees the rain starting to slowly fall. He climbed into the tub as he opened the pill bottle. He gets out 12 or 13 vicodin he wasn't sure which number it was. He swallows them 2 at a time. He puts his head back and lays there listening to the rain as it starts falling harder. He slowly gets sleepy and his eyes start to close. He goes under and started slowly slipping away until the pain went away… His last thought was his long lost beloved…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I had an AP world history test and Finals. This is the 2nd ending. You have to read the 1st ending because this is a continuation of it. Love you all 3 And as I have said before i know he is O.O.C. but it helps the story.**

* * *

><p>Romano woke up in the hospital bed wondering why he was still alive. He looked at the I.V's and felt someone grabbing on to his hand for dear life.<p>

"How the ..."

He slowly asked to whatever or who ever was holding his hand.

"Romano! Thank God!"

A familiar voice said.

"I'm so happy you are ok!'

"Antonio what the hell?"

"Shhhhh Romano relax. I got your phone call I was in the shower. I listened and I knew something wasnt right so I came right over and i found you laying there. Head under... And just..."

Antonio started crying. Romano had never seen him cry like this. In a hysteria.

"Antonio look at me I'm here."

He choked up a bit. "I'm always here for you. Come here lay next to me."

Antonio crawled into the small space next to him and buried his head into Romano's chest.

"I was so scared. I didnt know what to do. I thought I lost you."

He started crying uncontrollably Romano rubbed his head and back lovingly until he fell asleep right where he belonged. In Romano's arms.

"I love you."

Romano whispered softly as he kissed Antonio's forehead being careful as to not wake up the one man he ever truly loved.


End file.
